The Spy
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What if Hermione isn't who everyone thinks she is. Instead, she's Haley Felicity Malfoy, sister to Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! My writer's block has gotten so bad I can't think of anything to write. PLEASE, and I'm begging you, please send me ideas. Therefore, I've decided to start a new story. It will hopefully help ease the writer's block, but I'm not sure and it is not a guarantee. **

**This is an AU. **

Pairings**: None, for now**

**Title: The Spy**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Summary: What if Hermione Granger isn't who you think she is? What if she is a spy, and is working for Voldemort. What if she's a Malfoy and twin sister to Draco Malfoy? R&R. This story takes place during Half-Blood Prince. It will not follow exact, but close enough.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is different from "The Kidnapped Daughter". In this story, Hermione knows her identity and is spying against the "Golden Trio" and is evil. This is an AU. I just wanted to try this story, I have nothing against Hermione. She still has her qualities and is still very smart.**

**I will be putting prologue first. Enough babbling. Onward to the story! **

**Amera**

_**Prologue (Year 1), Malfoy Manor:**_

_"Haley, dear, I have a misson for you," said Lucius Malfoy._

_"What, Daddy?" said a little girl with grey eyes and long, almost white, blonde hair._

_"As you know, you are about to start Hogwarts," said Lucius._

_"Yes, Daddy, I can't wait!" said Haley. _

_"Remember what I told you about Harry Potter?" asked Lucius._

_At that, the little girl's eyes darkened. "Yes, Daddy, he is bad. He caused our good Dark Lord's downfall," said the little girl._

_"Good, dear. Well, the Dark Lord is returning, and he hates Potter. We need to find a way to know all of Potter's plans and secrets for destroying the Dark Lord. That way, we can tell the Dark Lord, and we will survive," said Lucius. _

_"Yes, Daddy. What do you propose?" asked Lucius._

_"Well, Haley, this isn't going to affect your education in any way, but this will affect your sorting and blood status. I need you to pretend to be a mudblood, befriend Potter, and find out what's going on," said Lucius._

_"What? But...Daddy! I don't want to befriend evil Potter!" cried Haley._

_"Shh...darling. Draco will be there to protect you. He will probably be in Slytherin. You can talk to him anytime in secret if you want," said Lucius._

_The little girl was still sobbing. "Fine," she sobbed._

_"That's my little girl...now, I have to put a glamour charm on you so that they don't recognize you as my daughter and ruin our plans. You can take it off when you go and see Draco. At school, he might treat you badly, but just know that he is pretending, because Malfoys do not befriend mudbloods. Pretend to hate him. Come on, dear," said Lucius. He said a little chant._

_Haley's hair became a bushy brown, her eyes a brown color. "At Hogwarts, you will not be known as Haley Felicity Malfoy, but Hermione Jean Granger. We have a family waiting for you that will bring you to the train, so not to arouse suspicion. They will be with you publically to make Potter and everyone else believe that they are your parents. You can still come back home to Malfoy Manor, that is your home, but publically, you need to make everyone believe that Hermione Jean Granger is your name, and the Grangers are your parents. OK, darling?" asked Lucius._

_"Yes, Daddy," said Haley, now know as Hermione._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fast foward, first day of school, on the train<strong>_

_Hermione Jean Granger, otherwise known as Haley Felicity Malfoy entered the train._

_She found a boy of about 11 just like her there. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. Potter. Next to him was a boy with red hair and blue eyes. That had to be a Weasley. Her father told her about the Weasleys. They were pureblood, but poor and essentially blood traitors._

_She had to pretend to be exactly what she was taught since she was little to hate. Muggle-borns. _

_However, Hermione went up to them and said, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm new here. I've read everything there is to read about Hogwarts. I'm so excited. I was surprised when I got the letter, I mean my family being non-magical and all. What's your name?"_

_Just as she expected, the black haired boy said, "Harry Potter."_

_The red haired boy said, "Ron Weasley."_

_"Are you really Harry Potter?" asked Hermione. Pretending to be excited, she added, "I've heard about you from books I've read!"_

_Then, Hermione noticed Draco enter the compartment. Her twin brother, older than her by about 2 minutes, knew about Hermione Jean Granger being his twin sister Haley Felicity Malfoy. But, he had been given explicit instructions not to reveal her identity._

_"You're that boy from the robe shop," cried Harry._

_"Why, yes, I am. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (A/N: In this story, Draco is not friends with Crabbe and Goyle. I don't like Crabbe or Goyle. Instead, he will be best friends with Blaise Zabini later on.) You must be Potter, I can tell from your scar," said Draco._

_Ron looked like he wanted to laugh. "Think my name is funny? Don't need to ask who you are. My father told me about the Weasleys, the blood traitors they are. Potter, if you want real friends, I can show you," said Draco._

_"I think not," said Harry cooly. _

_"Suit yourself," said Draco. Then, he noticed Hermione and almost smiled. His sister. But he couldn't believe what his sister had to go through._

_"Who is that girl with you?" asked Draco._

_"That's our new friend...Hermione Granger. She comes from a Muggle family and is probably a better student than you," said Ron._

_"A mudblood, eh. Well, miss Mudblood Granger, nice to meet you. Haha!" said Draco and he left the compartment. _

_After leaving the compartment, Ron said, "Don't worry, Hermione, Malfoys are naturally against muggle-borns."_

_"Why did you say I was a Muggle-born?" asked Hermione._

_"I wanted to prove him wrong," said Ron._

_"I'm going to the bathroom," said Hermione. In her mind, she said, Draco...go to the next compartment, it is empty. They had a twin bond and connection. Hermione only recently opened the communications device._

_She went to the empty compartment, and Draco stood there. After looking around that the coast was clear, she threw her arms around Draco. "Oh, Drake, this has been awful already. I want to be Haley Malfoy, a pureblood, sister to Draco Malfoy, not mudblood Hermione Granger, who will get mocked at school!" she wailed._

_"Dear now, Hals. Sorry I was so mean to you. But, it was Father's orders. He told me that this was the only way to keep our secret safe. After all, NO one, not even other purebloods, are suppose to know our secret," said Draco._

_"Don't worry about it, Drake. I did promise Father that I will do this," said Hermione. She only called her father "daddy" in private._

_Then, she heard the door about to open. "Shh...someone's coming. I got this. Malfoy, how dare you insult me and my family! I cannot believe that you just spoke that word!" cried Hermione. __Just go along with it_, she said in her mind.__

_"Granger, you are a mudblood, and stop insulting my family," yelled Draco. Then, they parted ways._

* * *

><p>At the school:<p>

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, first years will get sorted," said Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started calling out names.

Finally, she called, "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione eagerly went to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head.

My, my, said a voice. We have a smart one here. And brave. I know you're a Malfoy, dear one, but one of my rules is that I tell know one of what I find out during the sorting. Not even Albus Dumbledore. Let's see...ah, you're a spy, aren't you?

Hermione nodded.

The hat continued. Well, then, if you're a spy, you can't be in your house Slytherin, since I usually put Malfoys in Slytherin and you're a smart one, and cunning, too. Then, better be, GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Then, it was Draco's turn. The hat called, "SLYTHRIN!" Harry potter became a Gryffindor, and Ron Weasley a Gryffindor. Perfect, now Hermione can spy on them.

A/N: Prologue!

ENJOY!

R&R!

Amera


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we begin, I would like to say, to those of you who flame or who say I revealed too much personal info, I DON'T CARE! ALRIGHT? I know what I'm doing. We have been taught internet safety. Why do you suppose I decided to have the pen name of A Pelosi , and didn't reveal much about myself? **

**Alright, enough ranting. Let's get on.**

**A.**

**Fastforward: Year 6: Hermione: We're going to fastfoward to Year 6, since that is where I wanted to begin my story. The prologue was Year 1. This is the end of the summer. They are getting ready for school, shopping for supplies. Pretend that all that happened to them in the past happened. The books happened; Hermione just told Voldemort everything. Hermione is at Malfoy Manor as herself.**

"Daddy, is it the end of summer already?" I whined. I didn't like going back to school. It meant pretending to be Hermione Granger. It meant I had to befriend Potter and the blood traitor Weasley. It meant being mocked by the school. It meant Draco had to pretend to mock me.

"Yes, Haley, darling, you have to," my father said tendarly.

"Fine," I puffed. Suddenly, Hedwig flew in.

"Dad, I got a letter," I told Father.

"What does it say?" asked Father.

I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am at the Burrow at the moment. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Please come. Term begins the day after next. Can you also stay at the Burrow with Ron and me?_

_Harry_

"Do I need to go, Dad?" I asked, hoping my father would say no.

"Yes, darling, you need to go, as not to arouse suspicion," said Dad.

"Fine, I'll write Potter a reply," I grumbled.

I wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_My dad says it's OK for me to come. I had a great summer; we spent it in Paris. There are so much witchcraft that I rewrote my whole History of Magic Essay. Hope it isn't too long. It is 2 inches more than Professor Binns asked for. Can't wait to go to Diagon Alley and I'll be glad to stay._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

I folded it carefully, and sent it off with Hedwig.

"I'm guessing that when we're shopping in Diagon Alley, I can't walk close to you, and I'll have to pretend to hate you and Draco if we cross paths, right Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Hales, that's right," said Father.

"This is going to be hard," I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione, going to Diagon Alley:<strong>

I got my suitcases packed. Just one more thing to do; put on the glamour charm. I cast the spell and when I looked in the mirror, I looked like Hermione Granger.

"Bye Draco," I called as I went out the door. "Bye Dad, and Mom!"

I knew how to apparate, so I did, and landed in Diagon Alley. Draco, Mother, and Father were coming a little later. I went to the Leaky Cauldron, and sure enough, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ronald, Potter, and all of them wer sitting there.

"Hermione!" called Harry.

"Hi, my parents dropped me off with my stuff and money," I said. Then, I left Leaky Cauldron.

I went into Madam Hopkin's Robes for All Occasion. Inside, getting his robes fitted, was Draco. I went inside to get mine fitted. Draco tried not to smile. Instead, he sneered and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger. Where's your friends? Weasley and Potter?"

"Malfoy, you are a Slytherin prat. Who cares?" I tried to say with as envy as possible to my brother. We went on like that back and forth until our robes were fitted. After getting our robes fitted, we headed outside, where it was deserted.

I immediately said, "Drake, I'm so sorry. I bet I hurt you."

"No, Hales, 'tis alright. It's all part of the act. To tell you the truth, I should be sorry. All these years, I had to make fun of my own sister, instead of protecting her. I want it to end, too, but it's for the good of our world. Without you, the Dark Lord would not be as successful," said Draco.

"Alright, Drake, just give me a hug," I said. He did.

Suddenly, a voice said, "What are you doing, Hermione?" Crap, that was Ron's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron:<strong>

Harry and I both agreed that somethng was wrong with Hermione. She shows up at the Leaky Cauldron, talks to us for a few minutes, and just leaves.

Harry excused himself, saying that he was going somewhere. I followed Hermione. She entered Madam Hopkins'. Malfoy was in there; this was going to get a bit violent. Harry and I saw her and Malfoy fighting verbal fights. Then, when their robes were fitted, they went outside.

I listened to the conversation.

Hermione said, "Drake, I'm so sorry. I bet I hurt you." WHAT? Something is going on between those two.

"No, Hales, 'tis alright. It's all part of the act. To tell you the truth, I should be sorry. All these years, I had to make fun of my own sister, instead of protecting her. I want it to end, too, but it's for the good of our world. Without you, the Dark Lord would not be as successful," said Malfoy. WHAT? She's in the league with Malfoy? Then, she is also with You-know-who.

"Alright, Drake, just give me a hug," Hermione said. He did. My eyes were bugging out.

I found myself saying, "Hermione, what are you doing? I heard you. You ae working with You-Know-Who. I want in." I was always the average one, the mediocre one, while my brothers best me. Then, Harry shows up, and gets all the attention. Hah! We'll see who gets attention now.

"How did you find out, Weasley?" asked Hermione with as much hatred as possible. I thought she was lovable.

"I followed you. I won't tell Harry. I want in. I'll even make the Unbreakable Oath with you if it means getting in," I said.

Malfoy and Hermione considered for a moment. "Alright, I'll talk to Daddy." Daddy? She flooed us to Malfoy Manor.

"Daddy, this is Ronald Weasley," she said.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" thundered Lucius Malfoy.

"Daddy...he wants in," said Hermione and she pouted. Lucius Malfoy's anger died out. Who knew that Hermione could be like that.

"Come here, boy," he instructed me.

"Why do you want to work for the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"I have always be mediocre, the average one, while my brothers bested me. Then, Potter shows up and steals all my attention. Plus, my family are blood traitors," I told him honestly.

"Sir," I said.

"Call me Lucius. I believe that I should welcome you, young one. No need for a Unbreakable Vow. If you betray the Dark Lord in anyway, you'll be killed. Let me introduce you to my family," said Lucius.

"Yes...Lucius," I said.

"Haley, come here," he instructed to Hermione.

"Haley? I thought her name was Hermione Granger," I blurted out.

"Idiot," said Hermione softly, and she laughed sinisterly.

"Dear, he doesn't know. Tell him," said Lucius.

"Fine, Daddy," she said. "Ron, I am not the pathetic mudblood, Hermione Jean Granger. Instead, I am Haley Felicity Malfoy, twin sister to Draco Malfoy. And...I am a pureblood."

"Oh," I said.

"Haley, dear, your assignment is the same," said Lucius.

"Yes, Daddy," said Hermione.

She turned to me. "At school, I am still Hermione Granger. Ron, for me, please don't reveal my identity. I am a spy."

"Ronald," said Lucius.

"Here, Lucius," I said.

"Your also going to be a spy. Spy on Potter for me. You may tell Haley here your results, or Draco," he said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Draco," said Lucius.

"Father," said Draco. "What is my job?"

"You will act the same. Treat Haley badly, and Ronald here to keep cover. Ronald and Haley, act like you hate all Slytherins and Draco," said Lucius.

"Yes," we chimed. This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There is nothing to say. Onward to the story.

**Hermione: (3RD PERSON)**

**Prof. Flitwick stood on his desk and announced, "Class, we'll try something hard today. I'm sure all of you can handle it. Obviously you all can, or else you wouldn't be sitting in my NEWT class. It is very challenging."**

**Professor Flitwick's NEWT charms class had only 4 Gryffindors in it. They were Harry Poter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. There were four Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and for some reason, Pansy Parkinson. The rest were all Ravenclaws, and there was only one Hufflepuff. The class was compressed to have all four houses in it because of the lack of numbers.**

**Hermione sat up eagerly. "Class, who knows what glamour charms are?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**Hermione's hand shot up. Draco rolled his eyes. _As usual..._he said in his twin connection.**

**Hermione didn't reply back.**

**"Yes, Ms. Granger," said Professor Flitwick, and he pointed at Hermione to answer.**

**"A glamour is a charm put on a wizard/witch to conceal their appearence, or just a part of the appearence. It puts on an appearence or part of an appearence, like a leg, to be the desired appearence affect as opposed to their real appearence. A concealment charm is a type of glamour that can conceal the entire appearence. Most people don't use concealment charms at all, but glamours. Glamours also might have a time limit; maybe 17 years, etc., " said Hermione.**

**"Perfect explanation. Kindly take 50 points for Gryffindor," said Prof. Flitwick. "Now, we will learn a spell to detect glamours. It is _glamouria_. Class, repeat after me, _glamouria_." **

**"_Glamouria_," the class repeated. **

**"Good, now, we will break up into pairs and practice with each other. Remember, gold on your wand is when there is a powerful glamour charm on the subject. It might be a full glamour charm that completely masks appearences, or a certain area of the body is powerfully concealed. Silver is when there is a medium-mild glamour charm on the subject. It might be simply to mildly hide a feature on the body. Finally, bronze is a weak glamour charm. It might be a glamour charm cast to hide a mole, freckles, changes to the nose, etc. Weak things like that. No color or blue means no glamour on. Also, there might be a mix of colors. That means different things. For example, a goldish-silvery color means a strong-medium glamour," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**Hermione was a bit nervous. _Drake, HELP! They're going to find out who I am! _Hermione screamed in her mind.**

**_Calm down, Hales, sheesh, _said Draco. She was about to work with Draco so that they won't get suspicious when she was told to work with Blaise Zabini.**

**Zabini. She didn't like Zabini, even if he was Draco's best mate. Parkinson was told to work with Draco Malfoy.**

**"_Glamouria_," said Hermione. After she said that, it glowed a blue color. **

**"No glamour," Hermione announced to Zabini. **

**Zabini took his wand out and said, "_Glamouria_." The wand glowed a brilliant gold.**

**"Powerful glamour," announced Zabini. Shoot. Now everyone knew she had a glamor on. What to do?**

**She looked around. Malfoy's wand glwed a silvery-bronze color. Who knew Pansy Parkinson wore a glamour. Everyone else's wand either glowed blue, or no color.**

**Professor Flitwick called, "Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger, will you care to explain why you are wearing glamours?"**

**Now, everyone gasped. "'Mione, I didn't know you wore a glamour," said Ron, pretending to not know, even though he was perfectly aware that Hermione wore a glamour to hide the fact that she is a Malfoy.**

**"Yeah, 'Mione, since when did you wear a glamour?" asked Harry. **

**"I don't," lied Hermione. "I don't wear a glamour. I am Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born. Why ever would I need a glamour?"**

_**They're on to us, Hales! I'll do something...**_**A worried Draco thought.**

_**No, I've got it...I'll just pretend to be embarrased or something. Maybe...I'll modify their memories to help, **_**Hermione said.**

**"Maybe to hide your enormous teeth?" sneered Parkinson. **

**Tears started rolling out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. She felt embarassed.**

**"Why are you wearing one?" asked Hermione to Parkinson.**

**"Oh...just to be prettier than you, mudblood," sneered Parkinson.**

**"Hey, back off," said Harry. "Watch your mouth."**

**"Yeah," agreed Ron.**

**"Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson, I need you to come to the front of the room. Such glamours are not allowed at Hogwarts. We do not let any student wear any form of glamour, as it is considered dangerous. We only study them. Surely you know about glamours being dangerous, Ms. Granger, if you wear them for long," said Professor Flitwick.**

**Hermione could only nod as she and Parkinson went to the front of the room. "Ms. Parkinson, you first," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Fine," grumbled Pansy. **

**"Now, class, I want this to be informative. The spell used to take a glamour off is _Finis Glamouris_. Repeat after me, _Finis Glamouris_," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"_Finis Glamouris_," repeated the class.**

**"Good, before we take it off, we need to determine where it is. The spell is _glamouria constraintia_. This spell takes your wand and you scan the subject like a scanner. The part that starts to glow red is where the glamour is. The more red it glows, the more powerful the glamour. If it isn't as powerful, it'll glow faint pink," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"_Glamouria constraintia_," said Prof. Flitwick. He started scanning the wand and it started glowing red near the face, and her body in general.**

**"Ah, here it is..._finis glamouris_," said Prof. Flitwick. Suddenly, Pansy shortened 4 inches. Apparently, she went to get her height grown by a glamour. Her nose grew on her nose, turning to be too big for her face, and her tanned skinned grew pale. Her teeth grew into huge buck teeth. Overall, this new Parkinson was ugly than the one before the glamour was removed. **

**"Ugh, I'm ugly. That's why I got a glamour. To mask my ugly look. All purebloods are supposed to be beautiful, not ugly like me!" cried Parkinson.**

**"Ms. Parkinson, 25 points from Slytherin for wearing a glamour when it is strictly prohibited," said Prof. Flitwick. Then, he turned to Hermione. "Now, Ms. Granger."**

**"I don't have a glamour on, sir," said Hermione.**

**"Professor Flitwick, if Hermione say she doesn't have a glamour on, she means it," said Ron, coming to Hermione's defense.**

**"Yeah," agreed Draco, also coming to Hermione's defense.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy, but I believe we shall let the spell decide. Now, Mr. Zabini, did you say that it was a powerful one?" asked Prof. Flitwick.**

**"Yes, sir," said Zabini.**

**"Yes, well just to make sure..._glamouria._" As soon as he said that, the wand started to glow a bright gold.**

**"Yes, it is a powerful one. Now, we need to decide whether it is one that is masking your whole appearence, or just a very powerful one masking one area of your body," said Prof. Flitwick.**

**"I'll bet that Granger is really ugly, and that is why she has a glamour charm on. She's probably hiding her ugly appearence under that glamour. Maybe her buck teeth, or some other aspect that's ugly," remarked Pansy.**

**"Quiet," said Ron and Draco. They watched intently at Prof. Flitwick.**

**Professor Flitwick raised his wand and said, "_Glamouria Constraintia_." The wand started to glow a violent shade of red, then purple.**

**"That means, class, that it is a full glamour charm. It is masking Ms. Granger's full appearence," announced Prof. Flitwick. "It seems impossible...so impossible that I failed to mention that red and purple means that. No one has done a full appearence glamour in a long time. It is possible to do, but takes a lot of energy. Because of that, no one bothers to do it, instead covering only an area of the subject. Ms. Granger, I will have to remove it, as it is against Hogwarts regulation. It might not be harmful, since it is a full glamour, but it will wear down your energy, since it is possible. You'll feel more tired. I might not have mentioned it, but only partial glamours are harmful to your health. Full glamours aren't."**

**"I rest my case. Mudblood Granger is probably very ugly, so she used a full glamour to completely hide her ugliness," said Pansy. **

**"Quiet, Pansy," said Draco, while still looking intently at Hermione.**

**"Draco, mate, why are you looking at Mudblood Granger as if she was pretty?" asked Zabini.**

**"Blaise, be quiet," ordered Draco.**

**"Please, don't remove it," pleaded Hermione.**

**"So you admit you are wearing one?" asked Prof. Flitwick. **

**"Fine..." whispered Hermione. "I am wearing one...but not for the reason Pansy thinks. Please..."**

**"I know you are a good student, but even you know the rules about glamours. They are prohibited at Hogwarts. I have no choice but to remove it," said Prof. Flitwick. **

**He raised his wand and murmured _'finis glamouris_.' Everyone looked intently at Hermione to know what she truly looked like. Pansy and her friends were ready to mock her as ugly, because they expected Hermione to turn into an old hag, or maybe an ugly girl. No one was expecting the surprise they got...except perhaps Draco Malfoy.**

**As soon as Prof. Flitwick said the spell, Hermione grew a few inches and a foot taller. Her hair lightened to be as light as Draco's, and fell to her shoulders in sleek blonde curls. It wasn't bushy anymore. Her eyes turned into a grey color, just like Draco Malfoy's. Her skin turned the lightest pale. Overall, she was beautiful.**

**As soon as the transformation was done, everyone gasped. She looked so like a female version of Draco Malfoy.**

**Pansy gasped. "No fair! How come Mudblood Granger is so pretty? She's not even a pureblood and she's pretty! I'm a pureblood but I'm ugly!"**

**Harry had his jaw dropped opened as well as the rest of the Gryffindors except for Ron, Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws. **

**Prof. Flitwick recovered from his shock and said, "Ms. Granger, w-who are you? You aren't Hermione Granger, are you?"**

**"Now, since the cat is out of the bag, I am not pathetic mudblood Hermione Granger. I am Haley Felicity Malfoy, twin sister to Draco Malfoy! You are all a pathetic bunch of people," sneered Hermione.**

**"Hermione, you've changed," gasped Harry. Ron wasn't surprised.**

**"Potter, I've never changed before. I've always been like this, right Ron?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yeah, Ms. Haley," said Ron (A/N: Ron tries to call Hermione when she is Haley Ms. Haley to be respectful. He's hoping Lucius Malfoy would treat him right if he knew that Hermione was treated with respect.)**

**"For the last time, Ron, call me Haley, or Hales, not Ms. Haley!" shouted Hermione. **

**"Sorry, Hales," said Ron sheepishly. **

**"Ron...you've known about this new Hermione?" asked Harry, surprised.**

**"Yeah, Potter, and I've been helping her. We work for the Dark Lord," said Ron.**

**"But...Ron, you're my best mate. This is the worst day ever. I find out two of my best friends are traitors against me," said Harry.**

**"Yeah, but I've never been a traitor. I've always been spying on you," said Hermione. "Drake, come here."**

**"Coming, Hales," said Draco. He headed to the front of the room. In her mind, she said, _wipe all their memories about this. Don't wipe Ron's. He's on our side..._**

**"_Obliviate_," said Draco, and Hermione put her glamour charm back on. Class was dismissed.**

**"That was a close one," said Draco.**

**"Yeah," agreed Hermione and Ron.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done.**

**I have a trivial question.**

**I have reused some parts of this chapter from a different story. The question is: which story did I get the chapter from?**

**I know it is hard, since there are so many stories out there.**

**Here are three clues to help you:**

**1. It is from a Harry Potter story (duh!).**

**2. If you know about how bad stealing is, you should know where I got this from.**

**3. This story should be pretty familiar to you IF you've read my stories.**

**The first person to get it right gets their name put into the next chapter as a character. Just send me the character you want. Make sure you answer in a review.**

**The second person to get it right gets the chapter dedicated to them.**

**Happy hunting,**

**A.**


End file.
